<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiyoko teaches Ibuki to slowdance by CarltheCarl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836518">Hiyoko teaches Ibuki to slowdance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarltheCarl/pseuds/CarltheCarl'>CarltheCarl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hiyoko is kinda a tsundere lmaooo, I Squeezed Out The Baby And I Have No Idea Who The Father Is, I'm trying okay, kinda OOC, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarltheCarl/pseuds/CarltheCarl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt I got:<br/>Ibuki and Hiyoko dance under the moonlight.<br/>There is barely any Hiyoko x Ibuki content (it doesn't even have a shipping wiki page, wth)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki/Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiyoko teaches Ibuki to slowdance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! this is my first fic here!<br/>I really love this ship for some reason so I made a fic of it using a prompt!<br/>Sorry if it's OOC, I'm still new to Danganronpa and I'm new to writing fics and stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ You’re telling me you don’t even know this one?! “ Hiyoko grips her hair in slight frustration “ Nopety-nope! Ibuki isn’t much of a dancer. Well she can do some of this! “ She does the small little dances she sometimes does on stage. Hiyoko face palms. “ Since the couple dances I have mastered would be too hard for you, let’s just do a simple slow dance. “ Ibuki’s eyes lit up “ CAN WE SLOW DANCE TO- “ Before Ibuki could make a cute little reference Hiyoko interrupted “ After I teach you. Got it? “ Ibuki nodded violently and whispered a ‘yahoo!!’. </p><p>Hiyoko grabbed her hand “ I’ll lead this one since you’re an amateur! “ she stated confidently before grabbing her waist, which made Hiyoko flush pink a little. Ibuki acted oblivious to it, she didn’t want to push any of her buttons. “ I take a step forward and you step back. “ Ibuki did as told. “ Now you step forward and I step back. “ Ibuki did it once again. </p><p>They continued on with their small dance until Ibuki got the hang of it. And, even though Hiyoko would NEVER admit it, it felt quite heavenly. Even if she was incredibly passionate about her talent, sometimes it’s nice to break away for a bit and do something simple with someone you care so much for. The moonlight shining on them, the quietness, it was all so peaceful. Even if Ibuki was loud and annoying, she loved her with all her little heart. She wouldn’t admit that either of course. </p><p>In a sudden and quick motion, Hiyoko dipped Ibuki and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before breaking apart “ Hiyoko’s so cheesy~ “ Ibuki right after, causing Hiyoko to blush even harder “ Shut up.. “ she mumbles. Suddenly Ibuki perked up. “ Ibuki's gonna play her song since she did so good! “ she immediately ran to her radio and played the CD of her own songs.<br/>
The rest of the night was spent of them at first slow dancing together then doing dumb shit afterwards, while Ibuki’s vulgar and loud songs blasted through the night</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The neighbors filed a noise complaint</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They were having a moment c'mon :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>